Support garments for male genitalia are well known. Typical support garments have a cup shaped support secured to the male body by either an elastic waist band or an elastic waist band in combination with leg straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,357 issued to Dietz discloses a cup supporter that utilizes a spherical shaped pouch with an elastic band having two attachment straps to fasten the cup supporter to an undergarment. The amount of length and tension of the elastic band is adjusted for the comfort of the wearer. The elastic band is located on the anterior side of the lower torso region.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,849 issued to Dietz discloses yet another cup supporter with an elastic waist band. This cup supporter provides shape to the wearer's genitalia region by shaping the male genitalia while worn. The pouch is made from a laminate sheet of foam rubber. Elastic is sewn to the top edge of the pouch, which is attached to an elastic strap that is to be placed around the waist of the wearer. The elastic is to be adjusted for the comfort of the wearer and to adjust the amount of support given by the supporter. The cup's shape changes as the elastic band at the top edge of the cup is stretched.
Typical supporters attempt to provide a comfortable and lightweight supporter that provides continuous and steady support to the male genitalia. Nevertheless, the typical supporters have designs that are insufficient in the amount of continuous and non-variable support given to the male genitalia, and more particularly, to the support of the scrotum and the testicles to prevent excessive strain upon the cremaster muscle and the spermatic cords.
Such a support of the scrotum and testicles is desired after minor surgery, such as a vasectomy, or during and after a case of epididymitis, where support of the cremaster muscles and the spermatic cords aids in the patient's healing process and raises the patient's comfort level during these events.
Most particularly, the supporters of the past do not adequately address the need of providing a supporter that is integrated into a garment, whether the garment is used as underwear or used as active wear. Active wear may include garments used as swim wear, surfing shorts, bicycle shorts, baseball pants or other athletic clothing.
In addition, supporters of the past do not allow the passage of air for ventilation of the wearer's genital area. Without ventilation, the wearer would become hot and perspiration would occur. The wearer would become uncomfortable and would be prone to the growth of fungi and bacterial infections at the genital region. The growth of fungi and bacteria in the genital region should be avoided, especially after surgery in the genital area. A surgical incision after surgery should have an adequate amount of ventilation of fresh air to promote healing.
Most of the available supporters are designed to be made of a generally yielding material so that the supporter flexes with the movement of the wearer. For example, Dietz (U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,849) discloses the use of an elastic strap at the top edge of the pouch so that the cup's shape and cubic volume fluctuates as the wearer moves about and the elastic is stretched. Therefore, as the wearer of the supporter would move about in the his daily activities, and as the lower torso moves, the cup's shape would be constantly fluctuating in shape and cubic volume, which would result in a varying amount of support given to the wearer's scrotum and testicles. The basic design of the currently available supporters would be uncomfortable to an every day user absent surgery or illness.
Therefore, what is needed is a support garment for male genitalia that emphasizes support at the scrotum for the testicles, and more particularly, a support garment for the scrotal contents and cords.